Doctor Who Song fics
by ImpossibleBadWolfGirl
Summary: This will be a series of song!fics of Doctor Who, mostly TenRose and Whouffle, and there might be some River bashing, so if you are a River fan, this is not for you. This is not my first fanfic, but it's the first one I've posted on here. This will mostly be unbeta'd, so please excuse any grammatical errors I make.
1. Sunburn

**This chapter is done to the song Sunburn by Ed Sheeran. I hope you enjoy it, and please make sure to R&R.**

**Unfortunately, I don't own the characters.**

_You're not her, though I try to see you differently_

It wasn't the same. Oh, how the Doctor wished he could love River the same way he loved his pink and yellow human. But, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't.

_I tow the line, you see I'm searching for what used to be_

He wished it could be the same. He wished he could love River, give her what she deserved. But, he couldn't give his love to her, because his hearts would always belong to his Rose, his Bad Wolf girl.

_I saw your eyes, then I saw her eyes staring back at me_

She was everywhere. Instead of gravity-defying curly space hair that he should've seen, he saw gorgeous golden-blonde hair that he longed to run his hands through. Instead of River's dull gray eyes, he saw beautiful warm-brown honey colored eyes with flecks of gold. Instead of River's obnoxious smiles, he saw adorable tongue-in-teeth smiles.

_So I will try and find another one who suited me, as well as her_

He tried to find another to love. He knew she was happy, and she wouldn't want him to be wallowing in misery like he was now. She'd want him to be happy, find someone who'd love him, and whom he'd love in return.

_But things aren't clear. We never even tried, we never even talked_

They never tried to admit their feelings; they were both too afraid of rejection, of ruining what they already had. And the Doctor was filled with regret every day because of this.

_Whenever it was painful, whenever I was awake, I'd miss you, and I miss you_

He missed her. Oh God, he missed her. He missed her so much, sometimes to the point of physical pain. Most nights, he would stay up crying, mourning the loss of his Rose. And when he did sleep, he cried himself to sleep and was awoken by nightmares of losing her, shaking and covered in sweat. And there was no Rose there to comfort him, not anymore.

_She was mine, I was hers, and all that's in between_

She'd always be his. His Rose. His pink and yellow girl. And he'd always be hers, no matter he looked like. Her Doctor.

_If she would cry, I would shelter her and keep her from the darkness that would be_

Rose would often have nightmares after the horrors she'd experience on their travels. He would often run into her room, hearing her screams and comforting her, hugging her and whispering loving things in her ear. Then, he'd usually stay with her, holding her close, telling her everything would be alright, because he'd protect her, always. And she'd often do the same for him, but she couldn't anymore, because she was gone.

_Don't drop me in, it's not my turn_

He didn't want River to leave him. Even though he didn't love her, she brought him comfort, and he'd completely break down if it weren't for her; it wasn't time for her to leave him yet.

_If you cut deep, then I might learn, that you scar and leave me, like a sunburn_

She left a scar on him, a permanent scar that would always be there. Every reminder of her (and she was _everywhere_) was like a knife in his hearts, twisting deeper and deeper. The loss of his pink and yellow girl left ice in his hearts. But maybe someday, a mystery would come along, in the shape of an impossible girl, and she'd drag him off his cloud, and she'd melt that ice, with her short height, bossiness, funny nose, and burnt souffles. And he'd love her, just as he'd loved his Bad Wolf, whom he'd never truly forget.


	2. Fall For You

**Song: Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade**

**Pairing:TentooxRose**

**Summary: The Metacrisis Doctor and Rose have been fighting a lot lately, and they are both growing tired of it, and the Metacrisis decides that he's going to forget about the fights for one night.(sorry about the suckish summary)**

**I don't own the characters.**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core _

They had been fighting so much lately; they both were growing tired of each other. They would fight over the smallest things: how one of them didn't wash the dishes, someone was hogging the sheets, he didn't take the trash out, etc. She didn't think he was making an effort with their marriage. She was wearing thin; he could often see bags under her eyes, her face was getting pale, and she was losing a lot of weight. He was worried about her.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind _

He didn't want to fight with her. She was so tired and sickly-looking; she needed rest. He told her, no promised her, that tonight, they wouldn't fight. He'd take care of her, pamper her, forget all the fights, put them aside just for tonight. Tonight, he'd fall in love with her all over again.

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find _

There was nobody else like her; she was utterly unique, and he felt so lucky that he had found her, or she had found him, and he couldn't live a single day without her; he'd rather die.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start _

He'd always thought that they'd live a happy life, right from the moment he was born, right after _he_ left them on that beach. He knew there'd be a few fights, that was to be expected. He just didn't think there'd be this many. She always thought of him as the stronger one, but he failed her. But he'd make it up to her, because he'd loved her, right from the very beginning.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

He was hers. She was his. He'd always be her Doctor, even if he wasn't the original. And she'd always be his, his Rose. And that's the way it should be, and always will be.

**Please remember to R&R, and I forgot to say this last chapter, but constructive criticism is always accepted, but no flames please. Another thing, I will be cutting little parts out of the songs, so please don't tell me that I did in the reviews, because I already know. Suggestions are always welcome.**


End file.
